


How Edgerton Became Number Four

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [92]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Edgerton earns a promotion.





	

**Title:** How Edgerton Became Number Four  
**Characters:** Edgerton/OMC  
**Rating:** NC-17, FRAO  
**Summary:** Edgerton earns a promotion.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters (except when they are), not my world, making no money. ******  
****** Feedback: Feed the author!  
**Warnings: slash, M/M**  
**A/N:** Here's [a pic of my OMC](http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i182/irena_adler/LJ/pomortzeff060900011.jpg). Thanks to my (speedy) beta.

**_**  
**_**Don: _Yeah, relax you got the fifth best shot in the country covering your ass._ ** _  
_****Ian** : _Hey, fourth. You don't wanna ask how I moved up one spot._  
\--Pandora's Box, Season 3 ****

****How Edgerton Became Number Four—** **

Lt. Col. Jason Hill, tall and muscular with a tattoo of a dagger on his right shoulder.

Lt. Col. Jason Hill, veteran of Iraq, Afghanistan and classified locations and recipient of the Silver Star. 

Lt. Col. Jason Hill, cool, detached, and the fourth best sniper in the country.

Lt. Col. Jason Hill shouldn’t have been affected when Ian Edgerton stepped into his peripheral vision at the sniper range.

Lt. Col. Jason Hill should not have been affected, but he was.

Ian smiled and leaned back against the wall as he watched Jason lower his rifle and take a deep breath.Jason rubbed his right hand against his thigh, wiped his forehead, and fiddled with his rifle sight.Jason raised the rifle and Ian shifted, letting his pelvis jut out slightly.Jason lowered the rifle again and repeated the whole routine.

“Anytime, Hill,” said the woman standing behind him with a clipboard.

Jason nodded and raised his rifle again.Ian noted the slight tremble in Jason’s well-built arms, the sheen of sweat on his neck.He smiled to himself and waited for Jason to take his shot.

They were at the Joint Forces Training Base in Los Alamitos, and it wasn’t a coincidence that Ian was getting his sniper recertification at the same time and the same place as Lt. Col. Hill.At first, Ian had just been curious, wanting to meet the man who was ranked one step above him.Ian had been stuck at fifth best shot in the country for too long, in his opinion, and he’d been hoping to get some insight from watching his nearest competitor.They’d both arrived the day before yesterday and had quickly struck up an easy friendship, sharing experiences and thoughts that only another sniper would understand.

But last night, over a number of beers, Ian had discovered something unexpected.Jason was attracted to him.Like any good hunter, Ian had seized upon this weakness and began ruthlessly exploiting it.Nothing overt, just subtle invasions of Jason’s personal space, ‘inadvertent’ touches, suggestive conversation, like an understated mating dance.Neither of them had acknowledged the dance, but by tonight’s official recertification, Ian had definitely gotten into Jason’s head.

Ian watched as Jason recorded his first round of shots – excellent, but not perfect.

Jason stepped back and it was Ian’s turn.To his frustration, Ian only matched Jason’s score.Jason looked a little calmer as he next took the shooter’s slot, and by the end of the second round, he was ahead of Ian.There was only one more round, and Ian was going to have to really outpace Jason this round if he wanted to gain that elusive Fourth Best ranking.

Ian decided it was time to ratchet up the tension.He felt a little guilty, but a sniper needed to know how to manage distraction, how to control his thoughts, his body.He was just … aiding the test.

As Jason checked his rifle for the third round, Ian stepped up behind him. 

“Relax,” Ian murmured.“Just think of me standing right behind you, my hands on your hips, my breath against your neck.”

Ian saw Jason’s jaw bunch as he clenched his teeth.

“Thanks,” Jason said through his teeth.

“Is that not enough?” Ian asked, lowering his voice even farther.“I can tell you what I think about when I watch you.I wish my hands were on yours as you lift your gun, my front pressed against your back, our bodies fitting together perfectly.I get hard just thinking about it.I wonder what your skin would feel like under my touch, whether you like a soft touch or firm one. Do you like my teeth against your neck, teasing your nipples, scraping your cock?”

“Fuck, Ian,” Jason said harshly, his breathing heavy.

“Yes,” Ian purred.“After this test, I want to fuck you, pound your ass just like you want me to.You’ve been lusting after me from the beginning.”

“No,” Jason protested.

Ian took a step back and said sadly, “Ok, sorry.I’ll just be the only one thinking about it.I’ll be over there … watching you.”

“Bastard,” Jason hissed.

Ian turned to the woman with the clipboard and gave her a wink.She arched her eyebrows but didn’t comment.

Smiling, Ian walked over to his spot on the wall, the spot where he was out of the way but Jason could see him out of the corner of his eye.He let his eyes roam over Jason’s fine body as Jason tried to compose himself for the final round.Ian didn’t take lovers often, but when he did, he only chose the best, whether male or female.He didn’t know if Jason would actually take him up on his proposal – or report him for sexual harassment or try to beat him up – but he hoped that Jason would accept.He craved some serious ass and Jason’s ass in those camouflage pants would make any red-blooded human growl.

Jason did poorly in the third round – although his score would still be considered spectacular for any ‘normal’ sniper.He put down his rifle and stalked towards Ian.

“Okay, Edgerton,” Jason said fiercely.“Let’s see how well you do while thinking about what you’re gonna do to me later.”

Ian grinned.Not ‘what you might’ but ‘what you’re gonna.’He felt his blood pressure rise with anticipation, his respiration increase.Jason also had a smile on his face as his eyes deliberately raked Ian’s body.

Ian took his time getting ready for his third round, and by the time the rifle was trained on the target, his body was calm, ready.

Jason went and stood at that same spot that Ian had, but Ian was able to shut him out, concentrate, and shoot a spectacular round.

When he was done, he lowered his rifle and smiled at Jason in triumph.The test administrator said something about tabulating the scores and getting back to them, but Ian and Jason both knew who had won.There would be a new Fourth Best announced by tomorrow.

As Ian cleaned up his rifle, he called over to Jason.“Hey, Hill, wanna get a drink to celebrate?”

Jason’s eyes narrowed and he stalked up to Ian.“So all that, that was some kind of sick game?”

Ian blinked.“No, not at all, I just—”

“Now,” Jason growled, his eyes flashing.“Right fucking now.”

“Oo-kay,” Ian said.“Right after I put away my rifle.”

Jason almost protested that, which only demonstrated his urgency.Very few situations would justify not taking care of one’s firearm.

“Are you staying here?” Jason asked.

Ian shook his head.“Hotel off base.”

“Let’s go there,” Jason said tightly.

Ian nodded and did the minimum necessary maintenance, promising himself that he’d do a more thorough job later, and packed up his gear.Jason was standing next to him, bag in hand, before he was done.

They didn’t talk as they walked down the hall to the parking lot, got into Ian’s car and drove to the hotel.Jason was radiating lust and energy like musk.He was also radiating anger, which Ian ascribed to him losing because of Ian’s tactics.Ian was going to have to be careful of the teeth and claws of Jason’s revenge.

They arrived at Ian’s hotel, a reasonably nice one, and silently walked up the stairs to his floor.Ian unlocked the door and moved aside.He gestured Jason to go ahead, checked the hallway for observers, and quickly stepped inside.He shut the door, then, even though he knew it was coming and tried to avoid it, he was pushed hard up against the door.Jason’s lips slammed into Ian’s, his teeth knocking against Ian’s teeth. 

Ian dropped his bag and put both hands on Jason’s face, forcing him to pull back slightly, and turned the savage kiss into a fierce, passionate one.Jason moaned in his throat as Ian’s tongue dove into his mouth.Jason belatedly dropped his bag and pressed his full body against Ian’s, his hands on Ian’s collar as he tried to undo Ian’s shirt.Ian slid his hands down Jason’s back, feeling the strength there, and began pulling Jason’s T-shirt out of his pants.He got the shirt out and shoved his hands into the belt for his first touch of Jason’s fine ass.Jason shivered.

Suddenly, Ian pushed against Jason and, using a few dirty tricks, forced him back to the bed.Jason fell backwards onto the bed and Ian pounced on top of him.Ian sucked at Jason’s neck, tugging on the chain of his dog tags with his teeth.Jason scrambled frantically at Ian’s belt, digging his fingers into Ian’s stomach.

Ian batted those hands away, stood up on his knees and undid his own belt at a more leisurely pace.Underneath him, Jason yanked off his own T-shirt, then unbuckled his belt and quickly shoved down his pants and underwear in one forceful move.He kicked off his shoes and was soon naked except for his socks.

Ian eyed him, wondering what the hurry was.Perhaps it was Jason’s huge cock, standing stiffly away from his body.Ian’s mouth watered to have that massive weapon in his mouth, and his asshole throbbed as if joining in the chorus of desire, but Ian had promised Jason a fucking.

Rolling off the bed, Ian stripped as Jason got rid of his socks.Only his dog tags remained and Ian held up a hand as Jason started to take those off, too.Jason nodded and let the metal tags fall again.He lay on the bed, panting, his eyes too wide, as if waiting for instructions.

Ian obliged.“On your hands and knees,” he commanded and went to his suitcase.He pulled out a condom and some lube and turned back to the bed.Jason was waiting for him, his body posed as directed.However, there was something about the way Jason held himself, some unexpected tension in his neck and back muscles, that made Ian pause.

“You’ve done this before, right?” he asked.

“Of course,” Jason snapped, but he didn’t meet Ian’s eyes.

That made Ian more suspicious and he turned Jason’s face to look at him.“Jason?”

Jason grimaced and slowly shook his head.

Ian jerked away from him.“Shit, Jason, I could have hurt you!”

Jason’s eyes slid from his to the bed.“It _should_ hurt.”

“Why?” Ian got on his knees beside the bed and looked up at Jason.“Why should it hurt?”

“Because it’s wrong,” Jason whispered.“It’s bad.I shouldn’t want it.”

Ian let out a whoosh of air.He now understood the anger that Jason had exhibited since the firing range.Jason was angry at himself for wanting Ian.

Ian reached up and stroked Jason’s cheek.“I’m gonna make it feel so good.”

Jason trembled and whispered, “Please.Please, now, before I lose my nerve again.”

Nodding, Ian stood up and went around the end of the bed.Jason’s muscular ass was a beautiful picture, his balls hanging down between his spread legs.Ian wanted to take it slow, really enjoy Jason’s body, but he knew that Jason was on the cusp of backing out.He slicked one hand with lubricant and touched his dry hand to Jason’s ass.Jason jumped, quivering.Ian made nonsensical soothing noises, like he was calming a flighty deer.He pushed one finger slowly but firmly into Jason’s ass.Jason clenched tightly around his finger.

Ian leaned forward and massaged Jason’s lower back with his other hand.“Push against me, Jase,” he said softly.“It’s okay, Jase, it’s okay.”

Jason whimpered what sounded like a denial, but his muscles relaxed fractionally.Ian took the opportunity to bend his finger and search out that sensitive gland.He found it and began to stroke.

“Ohh,” Jason breathed.

“That’s right, Jase,” Ian said.“Feels good … Relax for me, Jase, relax.”

Jason relaxed a little bit more, enough for Ian to get a second finger in and start stretching the incredibly tight ring of muscle.

“Hurry,” Jason begged.

Ian grimaced and hurried as much as he dared.When Jason was prepped what Ian considered the bare minimum, Ian pulled out his fingers and rolled a condom down his ready cock.He coated the condom with another layer of lube.He climbed up onto the bed and knelt in between Jason’s spread legs.Taking his cock into one hand, he spread Jason’s asshole with the other.He put the head of his cock at that virgin asshole and pressed.

Jason cried out, a sound of relief and fear and pleasure and pain.Ian pushed in slowly but inexorably, inch by inch burying himself inside that incredibly tight tunnel.He pushed until he was fully into Jason, his balls brushing Jason’s.

“Holy shit,” Jason whimpered.“Shit, shit, shit.”

Before Jason could panic, Ian began to move.He thrust shallowly at first, moving only slightly inside Jason, allowing him to get used to the strange sensation.After a moment, Ian began to thrust deeper and deeper, until he was almost pulling out before shoving in all the way again.With every thrust, Jason’s dog tags swung, the jingling punctuating Jason’s gasps.Ian took tight rein on his control, determined to give Jason an incredible ride.

Ian leaned forward and grabbed hold of Jason’s big cock.The cock was slick with pre-cum and Jason whimpered when Ian closed his fingers around it.Jason was very close.Ian also gave a whimper at the pleasure burning through his body.He’d never felt such a snug, powerful grip on his cock.

Soon, Jason moaned loudly and shook.His cock pulsed in Ian’s hand and his ass clenched around Ian’s cock.Jason jerked against Ian, again and again, until his moans trailed off into gasps.Ian gently released Jason’s cock then gripped Jason’s hips with both hands.He bit his lip and drove his cock directly into Jason’s prostate.

Jason gasped and arched his back, crying out in surprise.He shivered and moaned again, the words ‘Ian’ and ‘yes’ mixed together with his moans.He moaned and trembled and moaned some more, until Ian could hold out no longer.Ian gave a garbled cry and shot his orgasm into Jason’s body.He pumped into that hot, tight tunnel until he saw spots before his eyes.

Gasping and shaking, Ian finally came to a stop.Jason breathed harshly, his head hanging down between his shoulders.Ian tried to wait until his cock had softened and slid out on its own, but Jason jerked forward, pulling himself off of Ian.

Ian stepped to the floor, stumbling a little, and peeled off his condom.Turning to find a trash can, he heard Jason collapse to the bed.After he disposed of his condom, Ian turned back to see Jason lying on his back, his eyes closed.Ian lay down next to him and propped his own head up in one hand.He looked down at Jason, who was still panting quietly, and felt a wave of tenderness.This man had trusted him with his private desires, given Ian the gift of his untouched body.Now he was trusting him to keep his secret.Ian would happily keep that secret until he died.

“My sweet Jase,” Ian murmured.He waited for a response, any response, but the other continued to lay silently, his eyes clenched tightly.

Ian began to run his fingers over Jason’s face, exploring it in a way that Jason hadn’t allowed him earlier.After a moment, Jason’s tension started to ease.Ian continued to stroke him gently.

“When do you have to leave town?” Ian said, his fingers tracing the curve of Jason’s ear.

“Whenever,” Jason mumbled.

“Good,” Ian said.“Gives us a few days.”

Jason opened his eyes and looked up at him.“What?”

“Unless you want to go now,” Ian said, his thumb running over Jason’s lower lip.“I’m sure we can come up something to entertain ourselves for a while.They even have room service.”

Jason stared at him.“You mean … you mean, it was good?”

“Shit, yes,” Ian said.He’d had better, but it had been a long time since he’d had anything even half as good.

Jason studied his face, as if he was looking for signs that Ian was lying.Ian let him look and continued to trace the contours of Jason’s face with his fingers.

“I don’t know about staying,” Jason said, but a smile was growing on his lips.“I’m not sure I want to hang around with the guy who stole my number four ranking.”

“Earned,” Ian said firmly.“Not stole.You gotta be able to ignore distractions.”

“And what a distraction you are,” Jason said, reaching up to tentatively touch Ian’s face.Ian rubbed his cheek against Jason’s hand.“You are a total bastard.”

“Yes,” Ian smirked.“I’ve heard that before.”

“I don’t know when …” Jason shrugged uncomfortably.“I’m not sure when I’ll be up for more … you know …”

“Fucking?” Ian asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Jason said and Ian enjoyed the unexpected blush that crossed Jason’s face “You shouldn’t be _too_ sore,” Ian said.“I tried to take good care of you, like I said I would.”His fingers slid down Jason’s neck and headed down his chest.“But there are lots of things we can do, in the meantime.”Ian tickled Jason’s recently depleted cock and Jason squirmed.“Ever had a blow-job from a man?”

“Only at a glory hole,” Jason mumbled, the flush deepening.

“Not the same,” Ian said, shaking his head.“Not at all.I’ll give you a real blow-job.”

“Why do I,” Jason asked with a wobbly laugh, “think you’ll be spectacular at that, too?”

“’Cause you’re getting to know me,” Ian said with a wink.

“Then why aren’t you number one shot in the country?” Jason teased.

Ian moved down Jason’s body until he was poised above Jason’s cock, which was already showing signs of awakening.Grinning widely, Ian said, “One promotion at a time,” then sucked Jason deep into his mouth.


End file.
